


Final del Juego | 游戏的终结

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Relationships: Luisa Cortés/Tenoch Iturbide/Julio Zapata, Tenoch Iturbide/Julio Zapata
Kudos: 1





	Final del Juego | 游戏的终结

你知道为什么没人纪念奥古斯汀·德·伊图尔维德吗？高中二年级，一节历史课结束后胡里奥这样问特诺奇。特诺奇很受冒犯。或许出于捍卫自己家族姓氏尊严的心态，他把可乐瓶捏得吱嘎作响，愤愤反驳：哪里没有？伊图尔维德宫、伊图尔维德大道，我还可以再给你举出十个地方，名字全都向他致敬。行，但不是所有人都知道他，不是吗？比如说，你去问一个外国佬，得到的答案八成是，这人谁啊？但你提起米盖尔·伊达尔戈的名字，他们就会两眼放光。多洛雷斯呼声！开启墨西哥独立的历史性时刻。人人都这样说。

那些都是对历史无知的蠢货。特诺奇不屑地评价，将可乐向后抛进垃圾桶。塑料瓶在桶沿撞了一下，险险滚进一堆垃圾。伊达尔戈的起义根本没有成功，他做了错误的决策，自寻死路。墨西哥独立的真正功臣是伊图尔维德——他才是签订了科尔多瓦条约的那个人。他靠着红漆栏杆，背诵一般复述史实，自信而又带点揶揄地咧嘴微笑。

那为什么他被忘掉了呢？胡里奥不怀好意地笑着。相对遗忘，特诺奇坚持，因为他们全都没学好墨西哥历史。不，胡里奥说。我告诉你吧，因为他宣布独立之后立即自封为皇帝。争取独立时，我们喊的是自由、权利，美洲万岁！（特诺奇插嘴：“还有费尔南多七世万岁！”但胡里奥没有理他）让糟糕的政府去死吧！而奥古斯丁·德·伊图尔维德想自己当皇帝。他背叛了我们的独立理想，这就是我们为什么宁愿忘记他。

他洋洋得意地说完，而特诺奇对着他翻了一个白眼。别以为我听不出你在影射，混蛋，你从哪里听来这些的，你姐那儿？

别管我从哪听来的了。胡里奥摇头晃脑，一只胳膊搭上特诺奇肩膀。你不会背叛我们吧，charolastra？有人说姓氏是有诅咒的。

扯你妈的，特诺奇说，我当然不会。

背叛，这是青春期的孩子常常挂在嘴边却又从心底恐惧的词汇。你可不要背叛我，他们用玩笑的语气说。在他们口中，背叛基本是戴绿帽的同义词：生活在九十年代，更严重的背叛不太有可能发生。但再小的背叛也是毁灭性的。一切崩塌都始于一个瞬间的错误：恐惧或者性冲动。首先踏错一步，践踏你们之间的信任，然后陷入自我厌恶——你越爱你的朋友，就会越发感到罪恶——接着，为了拯救你们命悬一线的友谊，你开始说谎，一个谎言叠一个谎言，在本就脆弱不堪的冰面压上绝命的重量，直到有朝一日，一声轻声的咔嚓宣布一切的破碎。

但也许背叛深种在我们的基因里。很多年以后，临近大学毕业的一个周末，胡里奥坐在一家狭小酒吧的吧台边这样想。我们流着埃尔南·科尔特斯的血，但也可能流着玛林切的血。“每个同伴都可能是一个背叛者。”[1]

特诺奇的父亲本要给他取名叫埃尔南。这是有次特诺奇告诉他的，当时他们和萨巴彻夜开趴，喝掉三瓶半梅斯卡尔，醉醺醺瘫在一张铺着彩色针织毯的沙发上飞叶子。胡里奥在缭绕的难闻烟雾中大笑起来，特诺奇抓起一旁枕头打他。多气派啊，埃尔南·伊图尔维德！他笑得上气不接下气，汗水流进嘴里。比特诺奇·伊图尔维德听起来酷多了，瞧你现在这名字，梅希卡酋长和克里奥尔皇帝，未免也太混搭了些。这是爱国情怀的集中体现，特诺奇说，我爸说的，虽然我觉得只说明他那天喝得多上头。他们一起狂笑起来，被烟呛得咳出眼泪。

撞见特诺奇跟路易莎在旅馆床上赤身裸体滚成一团的那个下午，胡里奥又想起这件事。他坐在废弃多日的泳池边缘，盯着那些轻微腐烂的漂浮落叶，思维在头脑中胡乱奔腾。如果特诺奇不叫特诺奇，他想，那么楼上就会是一个埃尔南在操一个科尔特斯。真他妈绝配。他盯着水上密密的落叶，它们像无数死掉的暗黄色的飞蛾。胡里奥不知道他感觉到的是否是嫉妒。他只知道他感到恶心，像一只透明的手穿腹而入，拧住他的胃，像拧一条浸满水的毛巾。水淅淅沥沥滴落，在他的小腹积聚，然后反流上喉咙。一种黑色的水。

我要写一部长篇小说，特诺奇曾向他宣称，故事发生在征服新西班牙时期，主题将涵盖色情、血腥屠杀、权力斗争、神灵崇拜，但最主要还是色情。他们开车去天堂之口之前，特诺奇连大纲都没有拟出来，不过倒是写了一打性爱场景。那些片段以潦草的字体写在学校讲义的边缘和反面，零零散散塞在用来装读书报告的文件夹里。特诺奇把其中一些拿给胡里奥看过，某几个星期五他们盘腿坐在特诺奇卧室地板上，纸张扔得到处都是。胡里奥一边读一边摆出各种鬼脸，嘴上挑挑拣拣，一会儿说这里措辞太过浮夸，一会儿说那里描写不够细致。中途莱奥给他们端来茶点，特诺奇反射性要藏起稿纸，又想起莱奥并不识字，于是两个人堂而皇之地吃着手工饼干，继续先前的色情文学探讨，饼干渣掉在一行淫秽的字句上，遮住某个漂亮俘虏在阳光下摇晃的古铜奶子。

在构思这部鸿篇巨制之前，特诺奇就信誓旦旦宣称自己大学要念文学，胡里奥若干次表示怀疑，不是针对朋友创作才能，而主要关涉对方父亲意愿。你爸会放你去读文学？他皱起鼻子问。他会质问你读这玩意有什么用。我看你要是真选了文学，他一比索的生活费都不会给你。但我根本不想读经济学。特诺奇面露嫌恶。经济学比文学更不顶鸟用，你看看，这么多从芝加哥毕业回来的经济学家，仍然比不上墨西哥城街头流浪汉的一个零头。胡里奥表示同意。不过你也可以退而求其次去读法律，他们不是说，国立自治大学法律系出来的作家比文哲系的还多吗？你爸大概也不会反对你读法律。谁知道呢，特诺奇说，低头踢地上的一块石头。他的表情说明他父亲对经济学的执着程度超乎胡里奥的想象，于是胡里奥也不做声了，两人在天台沉默地抽起大麻。

特诺奇的构想横空出世之后，胡里奥不再和他讨论他父亲的同意问题，改而揶揄他的体裁偏好。你可以靠这部小说一跃成为文坛新星！胡里奥替他畅想，等你写完了，把稿子寄去西班牙，他们不是有个专门的色情文学奖项，叫什么什么微笑……垂直微笑奖，特诺奇说，奖金折成美元好几万呢。那你倒是快写啊！胡里奥瞪大眼睛催促，我们就靠你的黄色小说致富了。什么我们，是我。特诺奇和他划清界限：我写的东西，奖金当然也是我的，你在其中有什么贡献？别扯了，我可是你最大的灵感提供者。胡里奥抓住他肩膀摇晃。我可是得列在你致谢页第一位的功臣。去你的吧！特诺奇笑起来，和胡里奥在地上扭作一团。

但特诺奇最终还是选了经济学。胡里奥得知时并不如他自己想象中吃惊。或许他早已预见这一妥协，毕竟太多东西都没能走到他们期望的终点。他们在咖啡厅交换录取结果：特诺奇去国立自治大学念经济学，胡里奥去大都会自治大学念生物。两个热门选择。那之后他们再也没见面，但这一点胡里奥也已经隐隐预见到了。或许他们都预见到了，在他们彼此相对无言，对着咖啡杯上袅袅升起的白气发呆的时候。胡里奥对此大体接受良好：一个人总会在结识新朋友的同时失去旧朋友，不是吗？就像死生循环的自然规律。

大学三年级的一个周二，胡里奥和女朋友下课后在校门口见面，一同去甘地书店买参考书。他结完账，发现女友仍在书架间徘徊，于是到收银台边上的音像区溜达了一圈，心不在焉地翻便宜唱片。第二摞翻到近末尾时，他面前出现一张Café Tacuba的《Revés/Yo soy》。1999年拉丁格莱美的最佳摇滚专辑，他想。1999年。那年夏天他们开车去一个或许不存在的海滩，路易莎坐在副驾驶上，随着车里循环播放的Café Tacuba左右摇摆。那年春天他和特诺奇仍在读高中，二月份的假期里上科约阿坎区的甘地书店闲逛，吵吵嚷嚷，嘲笑每一个金光灿灿的名字。我一读聂鲁达就恶心，特诺奇说，一个声调高亢的娘娘腔在你面前用高音喇叭感情澎湃地搞朗诵，想想看。而他在旁边大笑，不顾书架另一端西装革履的体面知识分子朝他们投来厌恶的眼神。那时日子多么容易，性、大麻和胡言乱语组成全部的幸福生活。如今不同了。胡里奥盯着专辑封面，盯着塑料壳下三片柑橘和三片绿叶簇拥的对称铅灰大脑这样想道。如今不同了。特诺奇甚至去选了经济。没有什么比经济学离文学更远，这两个专业就像他妈的对跖点，其间隔着地球上最遥远的距离。多年以后特诺奇·伊图尔维德将进入某个大财团，同一群用发胶和领夹固定良好形象的伪君子围着圆桌正襟危坐，讨论墨西哥的经济增长指数。胡里奥将不会再看到那部殖民时期色情小说的终稿——垂直微笑奖已几乎被人遗忘。

在那个瞬间，一种奇怪的忧伤穿透了他。胡里奥迟来地回想起他们的友情已经终结。1999年的冬天他们见了最后一面，告别时说“下次见”。那是个谎言，正如他们对彼此说过的无数其他的谎言。那个下午特诺奇告诉他路易莎死于癌症，而胡里奥立刻明白，她的死将切断他们之间最后的联结，因此他和特诺奇永远也不会再见面。

他们的确没有再见面。伴随着死亡和谎言，他们的友谊、青春期，以及动荡不堪的二十世纪，在那个冬天统统落幕。

胡里奥松开按住其他专辑的手指，任它们将那张上世纪的碟片重新吞没。他的女朋友已经付完账，在收银台边向他招手。胡里托！她喊他的名字，而他转身走向她。他们一同离开。

特诺奇和他从天堂之口回来的第二年夏天，墨西哥革命制度党第一次在大选中落败。胡里奥的姐姐很高兴。墨西哥终于有可能迎来真正的民主！她在饭桌上激动地说。胡里奥对此持保留态度。那晚他们的公寓楼彻夜无眠，楼上的年轻学生呼朋唤友，把音乐放得震天响，一群人在地板上狂蹦乱跳，而楼下的中年夫妻，坚定的革命制度党支持者，愤怒地痛骂了一夜，指责选举流程有失公正。没有人能在这种情况下睡着。于是胡里奥爬起来，打开窗子，坐到床脚地板上，点燃一支烟。一支真正的烟，里面不含任何违法成分——他正试图“回归正轨”。

烟点亮了，橘红色的火光明灭，像山洞里一只孤单的眼睛。他吸进一口，又吐出来。在摇撼房屋的巨大喧闹里，胡里奥漫无边际地想着往事。他想起路易莎，她微凸的牙齿，微笑时带着过分的诱惑和赤诚。他想起最后一夜她拿着酒杯，扭动着身体向他们款款走来，像一头羚羊，一只鹿，投入他们两个人的怀中。他想起她在他们临走前对他们说的那句话：生活就像泡沫，必须一头扎入其中。

十二个月过去而胡里奥想，不对。生活不是泡沫而是波浪：你被不断推离岸边，直到淹死在水中。他举起烟，直到与右眼齐平，出神地望着它。在对面窗户投来的过于明亮的黄色光线中，烟雾弯曲地上升，像连绵的灰色海浪。它钻进他眼中，又旋转着飘散了。胡里奥感到眼睛刺痛，有一刻他几乎想要流泪。

FIN.

[1]出自奥克塔维奥·帕斯《玛林切的子孙》


End file.
